


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (15/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [57]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (Percy Jackson, Apocalypse!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (15/52)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groverunderwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=groverunderwoods).



> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks).

The thing of it all is that when you’re a demigod, the apocalypse isn’t exactly something to get worked up over, because let’s be honest here, if your name is Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, or Nico DiAngelo, the apocalypse comes roughly more often than you change your underwear, and only just _less_ frequently if you’re Annabeth, Piper, or Hazel. 

So when the morning that the sun is about to burn out into a massive black hole and the oceans will rise up to devour the land and giant fanged creatures will stalk the cities to gobble unsuspecting humans in their maws or whatever dawns, they’re all lying in sleeping bags in Sally Jackson’s front room with their swords and daggers tucked under their pillows and they’re like, _whatever, give us another five minutes, Mom_.

Sally makes them blue pancakes, and she watches unconcerned as the sky outside her window goes over red and boiling.


End file.
